Certain corporates, such as insurance companies, banks and credit card issuers, are interested in distinguishing among their clients on the basis of a risk profile attributed to each client. For example, a client whose risk profile indicates that he is a cautious driver poses a lower risk to the insurance company than a wild driver, and would therefore be entitled to lower premium fees.